MLIA oneshots
by bri-chan of konoha
Summary: Today, somehow, my friend and I got the whole city bus to sing "wheels on the bus". Chapter one perspective in Sakura POV. AU, Multi-pairing. Major OOC on some characters.


Authors Note: Ello everyone reading this, this is a colab between me, Bri-chan, and Faded Pixie, Pixie, for stuff that we read on the site MyLifeIsAverage. **  
**

__**Disclaimer: hello my lovely, errr, I mean our lovely readers! *Looks at Bri-chan sheepishy for forgetting her* Pixie here! We'd like to inform you lovely people that we do not and will never own Naruto or MLIA. Anyways do enjoy our story, we will try to update regularly. Do review, it makes us feel happy and gets us through the treacherous, mindless hours of school. Enough of my ranting, scroll down to get to the story! :D _  
_**

_MLIA : Today on the city bus, my friend and I started singing "The wheels on the bus." Everyone on the bus (including the driver) promptly joined in._

* * *

**Wheels on the bus**

I usually take the city bus to university with Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke and Shikamaru like any other day, but today was a bad day to decide to take the bus... I should have stayed home in my lovely, comfortable bed. We were standing at the stop and not only was the bus driver half an hour late, but I dropped my coffee on the way,. which was suppose to help me get through my class. Oh good, now it is raining.

"Forehead, it's raining! Make it stop!" Ino half whined, half yelled in my ear.

Ouch, now I am going to have a headache. "I'm a student, not Kami-sama. I can't stop it from raining. You should have brought an umbrella Ino-pig."

"Forehead, I'm getting wet, and wearing white and oh my kami, is that a homeless guy? He better not be getting on the bus. Eww he is definitely coming on the bus."

I inwardly groaned, not only with the homeless guy approaching, but Ino just did not know when to shut up. I pulled my hood up over my already wet hair and mentally cursed the bus driver for being late. I almost wept for joy when I seen it coming down the road.

"Shut up Ino-pig, the bus is coming." I snapped.

She huffed and crossed her arms like a child would when getting scolded. When the bus stopped in front of us, the homeless guy got on before we could and when we got on, the only available seat was across the isle from the homeless guy. Ino took window seat meaning I had to sit by the isle. I felt bad for Sasuke and Naruto who were sitting in front of him.

"So what took you so long this time Kakashi-sensei?" I asked the ex-elementary school teacher.

"I got lost on the road of li-" Naruto cut him off by yelling "Liar!"

I just rolled my eyes and Kakashi started the bus and drove down the road, heading to the next stop. I looked over at Sasuke to notice the homeless guy, who looked a lot like Orochimaru-sensei, my old science teacher, petting Sasuke's hair. Said raven haired man looked torn between wanting to cry or kill our old sensei. Well, Orochimaru-sensei always did have his eye on Sasuke.

I nudged Ino in the ribs. "Look at Sasuke, he looks like he wants to cry. Poor Sasuke-kun."

Oh kami, now he is running his fingers through his hair. I did not know which to do, laugh at Sasuke or puke because of the guy practically raping my boyfriend's hair.

Sasuke finally snapped. "Stop petting my hair like I'm a god damn dog."

Orochimaru just retreated his hand and looked torn, which I snorted at. Everyone was staring at Sasuke now, which was slightly embarrassing, but then again, I doubt the stoic man was ever embarrassed in his life.

I heard Naruto giggle like a little school girl, and I had to do a double take to make sure it was him. Yeah, that was definitely him. I looked back down at my phone when I heard Naruto start singing with Kiba.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round-"

My eyebrow twitched at their off key, high pitch singing and I took my shoes off and threw them both at Naruto and Kiba, hitting them in the back of the head and erupting a yelp from both of them. Naruto and Kiba were rubbing their abused heads and turned to looked at me.

"Mou, Sakura-chan, that wasn't nice." Naruto whined.

"No one said I was nice." I said, shrugging.

He just pouted. I sighed in content when it was quiet again.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba, can I have my shoes back now?" I asked, then two shoes came soaring through the air towards my face.

I squeaked and ducked, only to have them hit the face of the man behind us. The unlucky man was Shikamaru, who was promptly woken up and now was frowning at me. I gave him an apologetic look and took my shoes from him and put them back on.

Ino started to hum "Wheels on the bus" and I turned and gave her a dirty look. She just ignored me and started to sing out loud, gaining the attention of half of the people on the bus. Even Kakashi was looking at her through his mirror. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. This was going to be a long 20 minutes.

She nudged me in the side. "Sing with me."

I shook my head, but her and her annoying poking was getting on my nerves. "Fine damnit, I will sing if you stop poking me with your elbow."

She stopped poking me, but now was looking at me in wait. I sighed.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town." I drawled, lazily.

She just rolled her eyes at me and continued to sing, making Naruto and Kiba join in. I started to get more enthusiastic with the song, and louder too. By the time we got off the bus, we had everyone on the bus singing, including Kakashi and Orochimaru. I even heard Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke sing at one point, well more like say the words to it. Needless to say, my bad day turned into a good one.

As we were getting off the bus, Kakashi said, "Well girls, and Naruto and Kiba, you made the bus ride more entertaining. Do that more often, yeah?"

I laughed. "Sure Kakashi-sensei, but next time, I am not singing a children song."

He just laughed as I continued to get off the bus. I could tell he was still laughing under his mask as he closed the doors and drove away. I shook my head, grinning.

"See Forehead, it wasn't that bad." Ino said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess not." I said, still smiling.

As we were walking through the campus, I still could not help but smile. I still can not believe that we just got everyone on the city bus, including my stoic boyfriend, quiet friend Shino, and the man who thinks everything and everyone is troublesome, to sing a children's song, while waiting to get off at our stop.


End file.
